


Benefits

by Glasswingsndreamz



Series: Friends and Benefits [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor might have a crush, Crushes, Cussing, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Swearing, figuring out feelings, gender neutral reader, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: You wouldn’t necessarily call Gavin Reed a friend, but he certainly does come with benefits.Connor struggles to understand your relationship with the detective.





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self indulgent oneshot I wrote for myself that ended up being a lot longer than I meant for it to be. This is my first Detroit: Become Human fanfiction too so sorry if it's a little out of character. Depending on how people react I'll most likely make it into a short series. There will definitely be a lot of nsfw next time.

“Do you love him?” the question catches you off guard, nearly causing you to choke on your drink.

 

“Who?” you ask, carefully setting down your drink on your desk. You rack your brain for an answer, not knowing who Connor could possibly be talking about. He knew you were single, and it wasn’t like anyone came to visit you at work. The two of you had become decently close friends, even more so after he had become a devient and had decided to stick around and remain Hank’s partner.

 

“Detective Reed,” Connor answers.

 

This time you choke on air as you burst into laughter. The android seems quite concerned as you switch between coughs and laughter. He’s quick to grab your drink and push it into your hands which you gladly accept and attempt to make small sips.

 

It takes a moment for you to recuperate, but thankfully Connor is patient.

 

“No, I don’t love Gavin,” you set down your drink once more. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Obviously the two of you are involved romantically,” he pauses when you give him a questioning look. “You have arrived to work in his shirts on a few occasions, suggesting that the two of you are intimate together.”

 

It’s hard not to cringe. Oh boy you hoped no one else had paid as much attention as Connor. As far as you were aware, there was only a rumor going around the station that the two of you were fucking. The last thing you wanted was for it to become public knowledge that the rumor wasn’t exactly a rumor.

 

“-It isn’t strange for couples to fight, although the two of you fight more often than the average-”

 

Oh shoot you hadn’t realized he was still talking.

 

“No!” you cut him off quickly. Connor paused in his explanation, his brown eyes studying your face as he noted that it was beginning to turn pink.

 

“Gavin and I aren’t in love and we’re definitely not dating either,” you explain, hoping that he’ll understand that you really want this conversation to end and, for once, want to start working.

 

“But you’re intimate sexually, correct?” you know he’s just being curious but wow do you feel like crawling into a hole right now. What must he be thinking with you sleeping around with the person who bullies him the most?

 

“Correct,” you grit out, thankful that no one is really paying attention to the conversation you’re having. “Can we finish this conversation another time please? Maybe when there’s not as many people around,” you suggest.

 

Connor hesitates for a moment before nodding. “We can discuss this later where you’re more comfortable. Would you like to talk at your house after you’re done for today?”

 

“Oh, uh sure,” you answer, taking a moment to comprehend that the sly android just invited himself to your house, where the two of you would be, alone. Did he understand what kind of situation he was leading to?

 

You let out a heavy sigh when Connor was far enough away.

 

What had you gotten yourself into?

\--------

It’s not like you’re actually in a committed relationship with Gavin anyway. Not once had either of you had talked about becoming a couple and very rarely did the two of you ever do anything together besides having sex. That’s what you remind yourself as you try not to think about the extraordinarily attractive android you’re going to have to explain your screwed up relationship to. It really is screwed up, you think, that you’re talking about your sex life with someone you’re quite fond of and find too damn gorgeous for his own good. Seriously why did Cyberlife have to make their androids hot? Who gave them the right!?

 

“I assume we’re taking your vehicle?” Connor said.

 

“Holy fuck!” you flinch hard, clutching at your heart. “Oh god I didn’t notice you.”

 

“Are you alright?” the concern in his eyes is so endearing that it hurts.

 

“Yeah sorry. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings,” you said, unlocking your car and gesturing for him to get in. Once you’re both buckled in, the vehicle begins to drive in the direction of your home.

 

The ride home is unbearably quiet, beside the radio playing at a low volume. Connor stares straight ahead at the road while you glance at him every once in a while screaming internally at the lack of conversation. The whole awkwardness of the entire situation was starting to claw at your mind, telling you it’s not too late, you don’t have to confuse someone who’s just starting to figure out emotions. Because jeez was your relationship with Gavin confusing even to you.

 

"Does Hank know where you're at tonight?" you ask in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

 

"Yes, he knows I will be at your house tonight," Connor answered. Great. Hank was going to kill you tomorrow if he thought you were corrupting his practically adopted android. Either that or he wouldn't let you down for it for days.

 

You’re thankful when you finally arrive at your house and the vehicle pulls into your garage. It’s a rather small house, but you’re still damn proud of yourself for managing to own it and pay your bills on time.

 

“Make yourself at home,” you said, leading him into the living room. Immediately he makes his way to the couch, settling down and looking at you expectantly with those beautiful brown eyes of his. Against your better judgement, you decide to sit next to him on the couch.

 

“So why exactly are you intimate with Detective Reed if you don’t mind me asking? You don’t seem very fond of the detective,” Connor said, getting straight to the point.

 

You stare at him for a few seconds, wondering if you might go to hell for corrupting this sweet android, before speaking. “Have you ever heard of friends with benefits?”

 

His eyes twitch for a moment as his LED switches from blue to yellow before returning to its original blue.

 

“I believe I have a good understanding of the concept, but I wasn’t aware that the two of you were friends.” Connor said.

 

“I mean I wouldn’t really call us friends. I’m much closer to you than him at the very least,” you confess. It was pleasing to note the quick small smile that appeared from your comment before his expression faded back into curious and calculating.

 

“I don’t understand. Why would you engage in sexual activities with someone you don’t love or care for as a friend?” the way he looks at you, so innocently and genuinely confused, unintentionally makes you feel bad for your relationship with Gavin. This poor, sweet, innocent android. It was as comfortable as if you were having ‘the talk’ with a child who wasn’t even yours.

 

“You know that humans get pleasure from having sex right?” you ask, fighting down the blush that’s surely covering your face at the moment. Connor nods, waiting for you to continue your explanation.

 

“Gavin and I don’t really get along the best outside of the bedroom, but one thing led to another and here we are,” you laugh awkwardly, but Connor only remains silent as he processes the information.

 

“We ended up at the same bar a couple months ago, both of us getting pretty wasted. He insulted me as usual, I punched him and he kissed me. Then before I knew it we were in my bed and the rest is history,” you finish.

 

The way he stares at you makes you nervous as you wait for some kind of response from him.

 

“Are you happy?” the question hits you hard. That wasn’t what you had expected from the android you were so fond of. There’s not a single look of disgust on his face.

 

“I- What?,” you’re caught off guard, for once not knowing how to respond.

 

“I asked if you’re happy,” his voice is soft, making your heart ache even more. “Is that what you want?”

 

You hesitate a long time before answering. “I don’t know.”

 

It’s not as if there has been many people paying you any attention. You’re busy and don’t have much free time to go out and attract any kind of attention. It’s been a long while since anyone has looked at you the way that Gavin Reed looks at you. It’s been even longer since anyone has touched you the same way he’s been doing for months. But is that what you want?

 

“I’m sorry but I think I need some time to think,” you finally speak again as Connor waits for your response, patiently as ever.

 

“I understand,” he rises from the couch and you follow him towards the front door.

 

“Have a good night (Y/N),” he says before leaving you alone with your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post my writing on my tumblr: https://glasswingsndreamz.tumblr.com


End file.
